You Get Me
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: One-Shot Songfic, to Michelle Branch's "You Get Me". Please review it, i will be writing MANY other songficoneshots untill i write another full Fanfiction! PLZ REVIEW!


Yes, it's me again, Amanda here and I have decided to write a one-shot songfic. Yes, I am conquering many worlds (songfic world, fanfic world, and  
now the one-shot world) LOL, well I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
PLEASE Review this, I am begging you all gets down on knees please  
please, review this!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Radio Free Roscoe, but someday I shall, and then those Canadian Bois, will be all mine!  
  
Pairings: Well you will just have to read it to find out (hint: my username gives A LOT away)  
  
Rating: PG for kissing(like 3 times), and I don't want this story to be taken off for anything for age inappropriateness (ooo big word).  
  
Song: "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch, I always imagined these two hooking up because I can see they have a deep understanding of each other.(Gee, another hint into who this is paring to!!!) " " indicates song verses. 

My Songfic: You Get Me  
By: Amanda  
5th RFR fic  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
So it was us, alone at the underground, it happened so often, Robbie and Ray always left for Mickey's or just to get out of our way during the whole "Single" catastrophe. Him and I had kissed twice, once right before Ray walked in, and then, he walked right back out, mad as heck. We had decided that, the kiss meant nothing to either of us, but I lied a lot in the sentence, he once said that "we had both just lost our ways" then he and I hugged and kissed once again, that kiss felt deeper like it meant something to both of us, and not just me. I wanted to tell him how I felt so much right now, but my tongue had left me and he was just standing there, mixing his CD's, and I was just standing there listening to him, watching him do the thing he was meant to do, and I was doing the thing I was meant to do, stare at Travis and imagine he was mine.  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
He soon stops spinning and gets his backpack.  
  
"Hey Lily, I'm going to leave, did you like the mixes?"  
  
"Of course, Travis, but don't leave yet, I have to tell you something"  
  
"Well here is the CD of mixes I made, and ok I won't" He sits down next to me on the red couch and puts his arm on the back of it. "Shoot" he says, I now realizing that I hadn't said anything.  
  
"Oh, right, yea, Travis I know that we were supposed to let this kiss thing pass, but..."  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
"Lily, don't start, we decided remember? It meant nothing to the both of us."  
  
"Yea, well I changed my mind, girls have the right to do that" I tried at him for a small laugh but he just looked at my oddly.  
  
"Changed your mind? So you're saying it meant something to you?"  
  
"Yea Travis and a whole lot of something too"  
  
"This is very surprising Lily, I mean, what is there to say now?"  
  
"Well" I began, "You could tell me if it still meant nothing to you"  
  
He sat there silenced.  
  
"Travis, say something" I said, remembering those words I had said a few weeks ago after our first kiss had gotten to me.  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
"Please Travis just say anything" again I had said something relevant to those words last time as well.  
  
"I don't want to say anything Lily, this is a huge shock to me, I thought you and Ray would work out that's why I never intervened."  
  
"I know Ray, likes me, it's too obvious, but I mean who could I like I guy I used to take baths with? It would give me night terrors" This got a small smile from Travis, but nothing more, I still hadn't gotten an answer out of him, and an entire 40 minutes had gone by.  
  
"I guess you're right Lily, but still..." he "finished" not really finished though, I wanted to cry, it felt like Travis didn't like me, so I let my head hang down and a piece of hair went in front of my eyes, it was fine, at least now he couldn't see the fact that I had a tear running from my eye to my chin.  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination

Anything Goes  
  
"Lily" he said lightly pushing the strand of hair aside, revealing one solid tear line from my eye to my chin "Lily, please don't cry you have no reason to."  
  
"No Reason? How about the fact that you just let me know that you don't feel the same towards me that I do you, that sure gives me a reason to cry I think"  
  
"Lily, that reason is untrue, so with that you have no reason to be crying."  
  
I looked up confused slightly, I just looked at him as his soft hand wiped away some of the tear line from my face.  
  
"I'm confused now Travis, you don't like me, you wouldn't say it a little while ago, and now what are you saying?" I asked very confused.  
  
"I'm saying" he began, I sat there holding back tears in case that "reason" came back again, "That I couldn't say anything, but now I can" he said, I was still sitting there holding tears in.  
  
He began again "I can say that I do love you Lily"  
  
I smiled and I replied, "I love you too Travis"  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
With that I leaned in and kissed him, his soft lips met with mine and I lightly rest my hand around his neck and one on his back. His hands were lightly on my waist, and when the kiss ended I didn't want it to, I wanted to stay there and kiss Travis and just lay on the red couch.  
  
"So does it make sense to you know Lily?" he questioned with a trademark grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, it does Travis" I began, he hugged me while I said the last part, "It makes so much sense, WE make so much sense"  
  
He let go of me and replied "We make the most sense out of anything" he smiled and it made me smile, I leaned in and kissed him once more, this time I could feel his hands around my face, and mine were wrapped around his neck.  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
We let go, from this most romantic kiss, and decided it was time to go.  
  
"You want a walk home?" he offered  
  
"From you? Of Course." He gently put his hand out and we held hands and just talked on the journey to my house.  
  
"Thanks for the walk" I said about 10-15 minutes later, we were in front of my house and I let go of his hands.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Lily" he then kissed me goodnight.  
  
"I love you Travis" I said after breaking apart, "You get Me, like no other person ever could."  
  
"Same goes for you Lily, you are the only person that has ever understood or at least not made fun of my quotes and other annoying antics."  
  
"They aren't annoying Travis, they are sweet." I kissed his cheek then climbed up the stairs of my porch and went inside.  
  
"Yes, Lily, You do get me" Travis whispered, and left for his house.  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowin what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh


End file.
